Anti-vandalism Group
Be very careful, then, how you live - not as unwise but as wise, making you the most of every opportunity, because the days are evil (Ephesians 5:15-16) We are opening a group which we are defending the most serious vandalism of all in this wiki. Sign below to tell me you will join us and beat the vandalisms! Remembered vandalisms 3rd April, 2011 Midou.zallouz destroyed Wild Ones Wiki Home page. Graded as Category 10 vandalism, no staff and bureaucrat lend a helping hand. The next day his edits were not seen. 6th-8th June, 2011 Jan Carlo Velasco147583 destroyed every wiki-core pages. Graded as category 10 vandalism and released the Vandalism Warning immediately. WildWarren, Wildoneshelper and Kndlegoman4 joined in to struggle for it. He is banned on 9th June and said that he was sorry. 11th June, 2011 User:reallyannoyingorange destroyed lots of wikia pages. Graded as category 7 vandalism. He was banned on the next day when Wildoneshelper was notified. 13th June, 2011 User:Wildonesdestroyer destroyed lots of wikia pages, including user pages and weapon pages. He was in fight with User:Wildoneshelper which caused a lot of foul language. In the end, Wildoneshelper unclipped and Wildonesdestroyer thought that Wildoneshelper lost the fight but he clipped back after dozens of minutes and vanished all the bad edits from User:Wildonesdestroyer which he actually lost the fight. This incident caused User:WildWarren to clip immediately and block User:Wildonesdestroyer immediately. 14th June, 2011 User:Nightmarehamster destroyed a few pages by removing pics in the wiki. User:Wildoneshelper immediately informed User:WildWarren to ban the user if he cause more harm in the wiki. However, User:Nightmarehamster continues to destroy the wiki by putting the Fire Storm page with Pokemon references, this causes User:WildWarren to take action and ban User:Nightmarehamster for a year. 18th June, 2011 destroyed several pages in Wild Ones Wiki, the wave is not over. No action is taken in this vandalism, graded as category 7 vandalism which immediately rise the warning to red. WildWarren found out his IP Address and banned him/her immediately. 19th June, 2011 A wikia contriibutor destroyed whole lot of pages in WOW and wrote silly stuff like gay or ass, he even destroyed all the users page and wrote wildoneshelper is gay, the wave is not over. kndlegoman4 and Phobos525 returned the wiki back to normal but we still have to watch out for wikia contributor. Graded as category 10 Vandalism.Note that this is the same contributor as yesterday.the vandal is 93.107.221.199. This user is now banned by WildWarren. It seems like this dude is also the same as Wildonesdestroyer, because of the constant insults about Wildoneshelper. This forces User:WildWarren to create the Protect Page to protect pages from Vandalism. 20th June, 2011 220.255.1.80 destroyed unprotect user pages such as Kndlegoman4, Wikia Wolf and among others. Many join in to fix the destroyed pages. WildWarren banned him afterwards. Later another wikia contributor constantly was destroying accessories pages.Graded as category 12 Vandlism which is going out of scale. At 1:10pm, User: Alte tRACKER destroyed most of the accesories pages and he is the recent wikia contributor editor. User:WildWarren banned him ASAP that very same day.immidiatelyblock all page's Sign here! Please sign with four tides (~~~~) Wildoneshelper talk 08:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) WildWarren 08:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Kndlegoman4 17:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Holacomostai 15:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Junkmaniac talk 04:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) JCRVHELPER 07:20, June 17,2011 (UTC) Category:Contents Category:Community Category:Additional Information